


Reify

by marginalia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, word of the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia
Summary: Reify: to consider or represent (something abstract) as a material or concrete thing : to give definite content and form to (a concept or idea)





	Reify

The video is forwarded to Victor countless times - links in group chats, tags on Instagram - but it still takes time to break through the endless churn of avatars seeking his attention. Time, and Christophe’s assurances it isn’t an elaborately choreographed joke.

The link isn’t a joke, and neither is Yuuri’s performance. Even on the shaky cell phone video Victor can see it: the purity of expression of a man with no idea he’s being observed, but also the evidence burning bright in every crisp line of the skate and every soft curve of his movements, the evidence that Yuuri hears the thing no one else heard. He heard what Victor did in the music, he nurtured the idea of it deep within himself, and he created it anew, for himself alone, on the ice.

Victor feels a twist in his gut, a panic, a nakedness across space. He’s been looked at his entire life, but never has he felt so fully seen. 

He hears the call, a need Yuuri can’t even acknowledge even to himself, and he must answer it.


End file.
